This Love
by stargleek
Summary: Kurt can't stop thinking that Blaine is giving him signs or is his mind just playing trick on him? Blaine thinks that its better to hide his feelings,if he makes a move he might lose Kurt...
1. Confused

**This Love**

(This was just right after singing "Baby, It's Cold Outside")

Kurt stayed behind just for a few seconds reminiscing on what just happened, them singing "Baby, It's Cold Outside" how close they were, how they looked at each other...but Kurt was confused. It seemed like Blaine was flirting with him but was he? or was he just going along with the song? Kurt was tired and all he wanted to do was go to his room and sleep, but as he got closer to his dorm he started hearing music. He sighed as he realized it was coming from the room next to his, which was Blaine's room that he shared with Wes.

"It's probably just a Christmas Party...but why didn't Blaine invite me?'' he said to himself "Did he not want me there? ...Kurt stop thinking that he even likes you, he is just trying to help you."

Kurt let out another sigh as he hung his jacket. He didn't even bother to change clothes, he simply collapsed unto his bed moving side to side trying to fall asleep but it was impossible with all that music and laughter just right across his wall. He gave up on trying to sleep and sat up as he realized that his hair was messed up which he hated, but before he could fix it Blaine walked into his room.

''I'm sorry...I didn't mean to just uhh...I just needed to get away from...all that" Blaine smiled at Kurt. There was a pause.

"I would have invited you but I figured you'd get bored in there... I did" Blaine smirked."Oh...well I'm sure it would have been fun as long as you were there with me" Kurt's eyes widened as he couldn't believe he just said that. Blaine looked up at him.

"I mean...you know...you're pretty awesome" Kurt said nervously. Blaine laughed

"Well thanks, I'm sure it would have been better if you were there too" Was this an actual compliment? or was he just trying to make the conversation less awkward? Kurt confusingly thought to himself.

Kurt forgot what he was going to do before Blaine came in, but he knew it the second Blaine giggled and pointed at his hair.

"Oh crap!" Kurt tried to fix it as fast as he could. "Leave it like that, it's cute" Kurt blushed but gave Blaine a little smirk.

"So when is the party going to be over?" asked Kurt.

"I'm not sure, by the looks of it, who knows" They both laughed

"Do you mind if I spend the night here? Kurt was surprised by the question "I mean you know if the party does ever finish...I'll just go back to my room but uhh..."

"No it's fine...I uhh get a little lonely in here anyway"

"Must be nice not to share a room though"

"I guess, but it depressing to be alone on the holidays, and I can't go anywhere. My parents are on their honeymoon and my step-brother is spending his vacation with Rachel."

"Oh, well why don't we do something then? How about go watch a movie? Grab a cup of coffee? you know a date?" Kurt froze but he decided to let that word go "As if he would actually mean it" he though giving a smirk

Blaine cleared up his throat as he walked around Kurts bed so he could sit right next to him. The closer Blaine got to him the more nervous he was and started shaking. Blaine laid his hand on top of Kurt's

"Are you okay? You're shaking"

"Yeah I'm fine, really just cold, I mean it is snowing outside, see?" Blaine looked out the window

"Yeah, it's beautiful isn't? At that same moment, Blaine got a blanket and covered Kurt with it, but left his arm on Kurts shoulder. He pulled Kurt closer to him making him lay his head on his shoulder

"C'mon, you'll get warmer faster"

"Oh...Thanks" replied Kurt. Blaine just nodded even though Kurt couldn't see .

Kurt got into his thoughts again. He knew that Blaine didn't have to keep him this close just to get him warm,"Why is he doing this, could this really mean something? NO...he just thinks I'm cold...but he could have just handed me the blanket." Kurt decided not to think about it and just enjoy the moment while he still had it. They both just stayed there looking out the window just watching the snow fall and not knowing if the silence was awkward or nice. Kurt closed his eyes before he fell asleep and he felt Blaine playing with his hair for a while. Blaine slowly laid a kiss on his head, but Kurt didn't even think about it as he just moved closer to him. Blaine just kept his arms around him holding him tighter as they both fell asleep.


	2. Afraid

Okay, so sorry if there are mistakes and if it seems boring, I actually didn't think this chapter through.

* * *

The next morning Blaine woke up, he smiled at Kurt as he found him still lying down next to him. Blaine just watched him sleep. "You're so beautiful" he whispered. Blaine smile when away when he realized that this didn't mean anything, well at least not to Kurt. Blaine figured Kurt only saw him as a friend. "He doesn't like you Blaine...he was only okay with being that close to you because he was cold...and that's good, if you actually did what you came here to do it would ruin everything" Blaine thought to himself. Blaine sighed as he saw Kurt waking up.

"Good morning" Blaine said giving a smile.

"Oh hey... I didn't know you were still here" They both sat up.

"Yeah, I was to tired to go back to my room and besides who knows what kind of mess they left in there."

Kurt didn't know if yesterday meant anything, but he couldn't just stay there questioning every move Blaine made, it was driving him crazy.

"So..." Kurt started "I'm going to take a shower, but later do you want to do something?"

Blaine bit his lip "Uhh...actually Wes invited me to go see a movie with him today..."

"Oh, okay..." Kurt looked disappointed.

Blaine wanted to spend the day with him, but he couldn't. He knew he would try to make a move even if he tried not to. It was unavoidable.

"How about tomorrow? Do you want to get a cup of coffee?" Asked Kurt with hope.

"Actually tomorrow I have gig...why don't you come?" Blaine looked at him waiting for the answer he wanted.

"Yeah, I would love to, I mean that would be great" They both had a face of relief as they looked away.

Blaine got up and headed for the door, Kurt followed him. "Well I'll let you take your shower, see you later then?" Blaine looked at him.

"Yeah..." As Kurt closed the door they both leaned against it, just standing there for a few seconds. Blaine went back to his room and as he opened the door, the room was surprisingly cleaned. Across the room he saw Wes looking at himself in the mirror like he was going out.

"Hey Blaine where were you? I didn't even see you after the party was over"

"I spent the night at Kurt's" He looked at Wes who had a surprised face.

"Wait you actually went?" Wes turned around. Blaine just nodded.

"Wow, well did you tell him?"

"No...I backed out, it's going too fast, besides I don't think he even likes me" Blaine let out another sigh.

"What makes you think tha-nevermind, look you guys are being so naïve, there's a reason why I told you to tell him..." Wes put a hand on Blaine shoulder.

"Look why don't you do something with him today?"

"I uhh can't... I told him you invited me to a movie today" Blaine looked away. Wes let out a sigh as he looked at his watch.

"Okay look, I have to leave right now but promise me you'll tell him, you guys like each other. I mean haven't you noticed how he acts around you...? And besides that way David and I can stop listening to you talk all day about how amazing Kurt is, everybody wins" Blaine gave a smirk.

Wes looked at himself just one more time in the mirror before he left. "Deal?"

Blaine sighed "Deal".


	3. The Talk

Later that same day Blaine decided to listen to Wes. He took a shower, changed clothes, combed his hair which was the hardest thing for him to do since his hair was really curly. He grabbed his phone and texted Kurt, which he thought was stupid since he was right next door.

Kurt was deciding on what jacket to wear when he saw his phone light up, he picked it up and smiled. It was from Blaine.

"Wes bailed...cup of coffee ? -B" Kurt replied as fast as he could.

"Sure, just trying to decided on what jacket I should wear, help? -K"

Blaine was going to reply, but he decided to just go next door and knock.

"Come in"

"Hey Blaine, so I couldn't decide on either Alexander McQueen or this jacket from Marc Jacobs" Blaine giggled as he saw Kurt actually struggle on what to wear.

"Well they both are great, but I'm sure whatever you wear will look good" Kurt gave a smirk from the side ."Okay Blaine a little to obvious?"Blaine whispered.

"But with what you are wearing now...I'll go with the Marc Jacob"

"Yeah, you're right thanks, so are we ready?... oh who is driving me or you? Kurt asked while grabbing his phone.

"I'll drive" Blaine smiled.

The walk to the parking lot was surprisingly silent for both of them. Blaine opened the door for Kurt, once they were both in Kurt asked

"So why did Wes bail on you?" Blaine closed his eyes for a bit, didn't actually think of anything to say if this question came up.

"He just decided to go to the movies with his girlfriend" Blaine said hoping he would buy it.

"Oh...okay" Kurt answered. Blaine knew that he didn't buy it but it would have to do. Once they got there Blaine rushed to open Kurts door.

"Thanks but I could get it myself"

"No it's fine" Blaine just smiled

Kurt didn't know how to act now, Blaine was being so nice, nicer than usually that he just wanted to tell him that he liked him. He wanted to, he needed too. Kurt decided he was going to tell him, it was the perfect time for it, it was just the two of them, drinking coffee and it was Christmas.

Blaine lead Kurt into the coffee shop, as Blaine went to get their drinks Kurt just stared at Blaine on how cute he looked. As Blaine brought their cups of coffee, he sat across from Kurt. They both took a sip of their coffee, Kurt still looking at his. Blaine took a deep breath.

"Kurt I have to tell you something" Kurt looked up at him.

"I..." Kurt turned around as he heard his name being called by a familiar voice.


	4. Dinner

"Kurt I have to tell you something" Kurt looked up at him.

"I..." Kurt turned around as he heard his name being called by a familiar voice.

It was Finn and Rachel, Blaine saw them as Kurt turned around, he tried not to show his disappointment.

"Hey Kurt, how have you been? Finn said, giving him a hug. Kurt was upset that they interrupted Blaine. He was hoping Blaine would tell him how he felt.

"I've been good...this is Blaine, Blaine this is my step-brother Finn and his girlfriend Rachel" He shook hand with them and then sat back down. "Mind if we join you? Rachel asked.

"Sure." Kurt and Blaine said at the same time while glancing at each other.

"So what have you guys been up to" Kurt asked.

"Well, it's quiet at the house without you, and everyone misses you..." Finn trailed off.

They talked for two hours, Kurt was still bothered by the fact that they got interrupted but he couldn't help to enjoy it. He hadn't seen or talked to anyone from McKinley in a while. Blaine was enjoying the conversation, drinking his cup of coffee, and it wasn't till he looked at his phone that he realized that they had been sitting there for a couple of hours.

"Oh, we have to go my dads are waiting for us for dinner" Rachel said to Finn.

"Well it was nice meeting you Blaine, take care of Kurt for us" Finn said, Rachel just smiled. Kurt got up and hugged them goodbye and Finn whispered in his ear " He is a nice guy" giving him a wink.

"Bye" He turned around to face Blaine. "So..."

"Do you want to get some dinner?" Blaine just looked up at him

"Yeah, that would be great" Kurt smiled

When they finally got to the restaurant Blaine knew he needed to get the moment back, he needed to tell him, it was now or never.

"Kurt I really need to tell you something..."

"Actually me too, but you first"

"Would you boys like anything to drink?

"Two cokes please" Kurt answered as he saw the waitress walk away.

"Before you say anything I wanted to say thank you for the coffee and sorry you had to sit there while listening to me talk for two hours with Rachel and Finn, that must have been boring for you"

"No it's okay, I mean you haven't seen them since you moved" Blaine smirked.

"So what were you going to say?" Kurt just stared at him

"Okay I ..." Blaine sighed as he saw the waitress coming back with their drinks.

"Are you boys ready to order?" Both looked up to her.

"Yes I would like..." Kurt started

Blaine completely drifted off just staring at Kurt, he couldn't believe he was actually having dinner with Kurt, Kurt who he has liked since the first time he saw him, it wasn't till he realized that he was staring at him when he noticed that Kurt kept saying is name, he realized it was his turn to order.

"Oh, I'll just have the same thing" Blaine smirked and had no idea on what he just ordered.

They sat there in silence for a while in their own thoughts. "Should I tell him? No, no yes I have to, but was he going to tell me that he liked me? I don't want to say that I like him and then he just says something completely different" Kurt kept thinking."Maybe I shouldn't tell him" Blaine thought. "I keep getting interrupted, and it doesn't feel right, I wonder what he was going to say, it seemed like he was going to say, no, was he? Wes said he liked me..." Blaine was getting more confused.

"So what where you going to say?" Kurt said while taking a sip of his coke.

"I uhh...don't remember, what were you going to say?

"Uhh...nothing" They both looked at each other with a look that neither of them could understand.


	5. Crush

After dinner Blaine and Kurt went back to Dalton and decided to walk around the campus for a bit, it was cold but it was really nice as snow started to slowly fall. Blaine put an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer "Is this okay?" Blaine asked with a smile. Kurt was shocked by the movement but didn't complain, Kurt just got closer to him giving him the answer. They sat on a bench for a while, with Blaine letting Kurt lay his head on his shoulder just looking at the snow fall. At that moment he remembered when Blaine spent the night in his room, right before he fell asleep he felt Blaine playing with his hair and then gave him a kiss on his head. He was sure of hearing something in the morning too, "How could I have missed this?" He thought to himself while feeling Blaine's arm on his shoulder.

"We should probably head back, it's getting really cold" Blaine squeezed Kurts arm. He nodded as he grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Is this okay?" Kurt just smiled. Blaine blushed a little. They walked up to Kurts door.

"Hey, can I go to your room in a while? I want to play you something I've been practicing" Blaine nervously said.

"Yeah sure, I'll just be in here"

"Great, I'll go get my guitar"

Blaine walked in his room and saw Wes standing there.

"You didn't do it did you?" Wes asked.

"No, there too many signs, I kept getting interrupted...but!" Blaine said as he saw that Wes was going to start talking. "I knew you were going to bug with it even more so if I can't tell him, I'll sing it to him...what are you doing here anyway, I thought you were with your girlfriend" Blaine walked across the room to get his guitar.

"She started to feel sick, I just dropped her off." They both looked away for a second. Blaine headed for the door.

"Blaine" he looked back.

"Good luck" he gave a smirk.

"Thanks" he took a deep breath and walked out the door.

Kurt sat on his bed thinking "Did he just say the song was for me? Kurt looked at the door as it opened. Blaine smiled at him as he grabbed a chair and started tuning.

"Okay, this song is better on the piano, but I prefer guitar, anyway hope you like it"

_I hung up the phone tonight_  
_Something happened for the first time deep inside_  
_It was a rush, what a rush_

_'Cause the possibility_  
_That you would ever feel the same way about me_  
_It's just too much, just too much_

Kurt couldn't believe it, was this song really for him?

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_All I ever think about is you_  
_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_  
_And I've just got to know_

"Is this how Blaine feels?" He thought to himself

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love?_  
_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
_Are you holding back like the way I do?_  
_'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away_  
_But I know this crush ain't goin' away_  
_Goin' away_

_Has it ever crossed your mind_  
_When we're hanging, spending time Kurt, are we just friends?_  
_Is there more, is there more?_

Kurt smiled when Blaine said his name instead of saying "girl"

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_  
_'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last_  
_Last forever, forever_

Kurt had no doubt this song was for him now. He couldn't believe it...Blaine felt the same way about him all this time.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love?_  
_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
_Are you holding back like the way I do?_  
_'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away_  
_But I know this crush ain't goin' away_  
_Goin' away_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_All I ever think about is you_  
_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_  
_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love?_  
_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
_Are you holding back like the way I do?_  
_'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away_  
_But I know this crush ain't goin' away_  
_Goin' away_

Blaine looked at Kurt who was still smiling. Blaine gave a smirk but didn't know why Kurt hadn't said anything yet.

"Please say something Kurt, you're kind of freaking me out here"

"I'm sorry I just..didn't know..you felt that way" Kurt looked down.

"Yeah...since the first time I saw you actually" Blaine's voice was turning into a whisper as he looked away. Kurt looked up.

"I...did too" Kurt whispered.


	6. Sick

Sorry for the late update, I've just had a lot of other ideas for other stories and also I have finals coming up too. And this chapter is coming to and end soon just to let you know! (sorry for mistakes again)

* * *

Blaine woke up the next morning feeling awful and with a sweat. He sat up putting his hand on his forehead feeling that he was warm.

"Hey, you're finally up" Wes noticed.

"Ugh, I feel like crap"

"I know, listen I'm almost finished with packing I just need one more bag. Anyway, I'm going to spend Christmas with my family until New Years and..." Wes looked at Blaine.

"Uh, sure okay" Blaine interrupted. He looked at the time. "It's 1:00, I was supposed to be at..."

"Yeah I know. Also Kurt came by to see if you wanted to go together I told him you are sick but he is going to come back to take care of you okay?" Wes started to pull out clothes from his drawer.

"Wait, what?" Blaine got out of bed with a jump.

"C'mon Blaine you don't really think I'm going to leave you alone, besides he is the most hospitable person I know and that you're comfortable with, now I suggest you go and take a shower so when he comes you won't be all sweaty" Blaine got his phone and started dialing

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling just to say I can't go 'cause I'm sick" Wes took away the phone.

"I already did that, now go take a shower before Kurt comes back" Wes jokingly pushed Blaine through the door. Wes finished packing, made his bed and waited for Blaine to get out of the shower. Blaine got out of the bathroom with a random t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Okay well I'm going to leave and by the way Kurt came back again while you were in there, but he said that he'll be back with some soup." Wes gave him a smirk. "Take care and don't die while I'm gone, we would hate to lose our lead singer"

"Shut up!" Blaine chuckled. While Wes opened the door Kurt was on the other side about to knock.

"Hey Kurt, you make sure to take care of him, okay?" Wes gave him a smile while he left. "See you later Blaine!" he called out.

Kurt closed the door as he walked up to Blaine's bed. He sat on the side and felt Blaine's temperature.

"Well, you're not that warm at least. Here I brought you some soup so you can at least eat something" Blaine grabbed Kurts hand as a thank you. Kurt just smiled at him.

"Here, sit up so you won't spill" Blaine ate the soup with no problem.

"This is delicious, did you make it?"

"Yeah, just something I learned yesterday on tv" Kurt smirked.

"Well, best soup I ever had" Blaine smiled.

"So are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, much better" Blaine didn't think why it wasn't awkward between them. After all he did confess he liked him and everything just seemed normal.

"Want to watch a movie? Sadly all I have is Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" Blaine asked while getting out of his bed.

"Yeah, why not" Kurt got off the bed and sat on the couch while Blaine put the movie on.

Blaine sat right next to Kurt having him lean on him. Kurt couldn't believe what happen yesterday, but he was comfortable right where he was. Blaine tangled his fingers with Kurts. Kurt started blushing and he didn't know why they've hold hands before, but for some reason this gave him butterflies in his stomach. Blaine rearranged his position by lying down on the couch with Kurt still on him. Kurt had his arms wrapped around Blaine. Kurt started to fall asleep and so did Blaine, but before he fell asleep he laid a kiss on Kurts head just like the first time.

They both woke up at 6 in the afternoon. Kurt looked up at Blaine who was looking at him with a smile.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just getting use to waking up to you" Blaine brushed away the hairs that were on Kurts face. They both sat up.

"We should go get something to eat" Said Blaine.

"Are you sure? I mean ,I am hungry but you are sort of sick and it's freezing out there" Said Kurt while grabbing Blaines hand.

"I know, but I want to take you out, we shouldn't just stay here only 'cause I have a little cold" Blaine gave Kurt his puppy eyes.

"Okay fine" Blaine smiled. As they walked towards the door Blaine turned around to Kurt.

"Great but I'm paying and to do this right, Kurt, will you go out with me?" Blaine smiling handed his hand out to him. Kurt looked away for a while to not show that he was blushing.

"Yes, I would love too" As he took Blaine's hand he pulled him in for a hug.

"And remember it's Christmas, so don't you think I'm not going to buy you anything" Blaine said as he pulled away from Kurt. Kurt couldn't believe he was actually going out on a date with Blaine. "I must be dreaming!" Kurt thought

"Ready?" Blaine smiled pulling Kurt close to his side.

"Yeah" Kurt smiled as Blaine laid a kiss on his cheek.

"Let's go"


	7. Together

Okay, so thank you for everyone who is reading it. I really appreciate it :) And as you obviously have picked up I update once a week :P Also I actually don't plan out my chapters they just come as I write so I don't know, I mean if they seem weird I uhh.. don't' know what to say. Just hope you like the chapter :)

* * *

Blaine had never been this happy. He wished he hadn't been so scared to tell Kurt how he felt knowing he felt the same way. Blaine couldn't even sleep, he kept re-playing his date with Kurt over and over again in his head. The way that he could just take Kurts hand, hug him and make him blush every time. Blaine couldn't stop thinking about him; his perfect hair, his blue-green eyes, his beautiful smile, his soft hands. He couldn't get enough of him. He wanted to spoil him as much as he could. Be with him as much as he could.

While on the other side of the wall...

Kurt laid on his bed hugging Hedwig. The stuffed animal Blaine bought for him, since he refused to be bought anything else. And as they shared the same love for Harry Potter, he loved it even more. As he hugged it tighter he couldn't believe he just went on a date with Blaine his "Teenage Dream" who is now his boyfriend. He loved holding his hand, how those fingers intertwined perfectly with his, which made him blush every time. He had such an amazing time, every time Blaine touched him or got closer, he got clumsier. He kept tripping all the time. He blushed as he remembered the time he actually almost hit the ground but Blaine caught him just in time saying:

"Woah! watch out! I guess I'm going to have to hold you by my side and never let go" Blaine smiled has he gave him a kiss close to his lips as a little tease. Kurt wanted to kiss him so bad after that, but he wouldn't especially not on the first date.

Kurt gave Hedwig another hug before placing him on his nightstand, but before he got comfortable in his bed someone knocked on the door. Blaine was standing there dressed in his pj's.

"Hey, do you think I can spend the night with you? I miss you" Blaine tackled Kurt with a tight hug not even waiting for an answer.

"Sure...and Blaine?" Kurt was running out of breath "Yeah?"

"Can you let me go? I can't breathe" Blaine let him go.

"Sorry" Blaine looked worried.

"I'm fine" Kurt smiled as he closed the door. Blaine jumped on the bed and hid under the covers. Kurt smiled and went under to find him.

"Hey!" They both just giggled. They stared at each other for a while just smiling. Blaine poked Kurt's nose, Kurt did the same to Blaine. Then Blaine saw how Kurt's hair was surprisingly still perfect that he decided to mess it up.

"You're so screwed" Kurt started to tickle him. Blaine tried to grab his arms which by his surprise were actually stronger then they looked. Kurt got him by getting on top of him while pushing Blaine's arms to the side

"I win" Kurt smiled down at him. But Blaine wasn't ready to give in, he moved by his hips to make Kurt fall to the side making them switch to opposite positions.

"No you don't" Blaine said as their faces were inches away from each other. They kept switching positions which eventually led them to fall onto the ground. Kurt fell on top of Blaine.

"Ow! ...are you okay?" Blaine asked as they just laughed.

"Yeah, are you?" Kurt looked at him. "I'm perfect" Blaine smiled. Blaine knew he could have kissed him, but he didn't want to rush things.

"We should get back on the bed" Blaine tried to move as Kurt was still on him. Once Kurt got up he helped Blaine get back on his feet. Blaine loved how sleeping in the same bed with your boyfriend after only one date would normally be awkward and uncomfortable for other people, but with Kurt it was different. And besides, they have already fallen asleep together two times. That thought made Blaine giggle inside.

They got comfortable just laying there, looking at the ceiling and holding hands with some light from the moon shining in through the window.

"Blaine, do me a favor?"

"Anything for you"

"Don't ever let go, please?"

"Wouldn't dream of it" Blaine squeezed his hand gently wondering why such a deep thought came from Kurt.

This was the most perfect day they had ever had together. Blaine knew it couldn't get better, but he was wrong.

"I love you, Blaine" Kurt turned his head towards Blaine.

"I love you too" Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him for a hug while also placing a kiss on his cheek. There wasn't much light but he saw how Kurt blushed once again before he closed his eyes. Blaine couldn't believe this was happening. The most beautiful boy he has ever met just said "I love you" and is now falling asleep in his arms once again. Blaine couldn't help but feel that all the pieces were falling right into place. With that thought in his head, he couldn't help but fall asleep with a smile on his face.


	8. Food and Kisses

Okay so sorry for the late update but because of it I'm going to start writing on the next chapter right away :)and sorry if it seems really long x] and again sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

Kurt woke up to a kiss on his forehead, he slowly opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Blaine, his smile went away when he noticed he was showered and dressed.

"I made you breakfast" Blaine smiled at him while giving him a bowl.

"You really didn't have too" Kurt sat up. "Wow, oatmeal and honey" Kurt smirked

"Yeah well there wasn't that much option, it was either this or ...well nothing" Kurt looked at him with a confused look.

"We're running out of food..." Blaine looked embarrassed, Kurt didn't know why. Blaine watched Kurt eat for a while until he saw the spoon coming his way.

"Oh no, I'm fine" Blaine answered, but Kurt didn't move.

"C'mon you have to eat too" Kurt moved the spoon full of oatmeal closer to Blaine's mouth.

" Don't make me baby feed you" Blaine laughed but he saw that Kurt was actually being serious. Blaine took the bowl away from him and put it on the nightstand.

"C'mon Blaine just this spoon" Blaine refused trying to make switch the direction of the spoon.

"Blaine stop it you're going to make me spill" "Well then you eat it!" They kept switching the direction of the spoon going back and forth, until Kurt actually made it go into Blaine's mouth.

"Mmhh!" Blaine swallowed taking the spoon away from Kurt. While Blaine put the spoon in the bowl as Kurt thought he was doing, he dipped his pinky finger in the oatmeal and smeared it on Kurts cheek. Kurt was headed for the bowl when Blaine grabbed it first.

"Okay I'm sorry but let's not get carried away or we're going to make a mess" Blaine leaned over and cleaned the oatmeal on Kurts cheek with a kiss, which made Kurt flush.

"Now I have to go and help the Warblers with the New Years Party, Wes was in charge but since he's not here I have to do it. I'll be done around 7:30" Blaine took Kurt's hand. "Do you think you can survive a day without me" Kurt smiled and kissed his hand "Can you?"

"Honest? No" Blaine smiled kissing him on his head then moving down to his cheek. He was staring into Kurts eyes, Blaine was leaning in slowly wanting to see if Kurt would back away, as he saw it was safe he moved close to Kurt, he saw Kurt closing his eyes and leaning in. They both jumped has Blaine phone started to vibrate. They both let out a sigh. Blaine took out his phone.

"I have to go" Blaine just got up and walked towards the door, he knew the moment was gone and it would just be awkward and weird.

"Take care, I'll see you tonight?" Blaine gave him one last smile has Kurt nodded while shutting the door closed.

Kurt fell back on his bed, still feeling Blaine's lips on his cheek. Kurt decided since Blaine made breakfast for him he would make a surprise dinner for him. He had a lot of time anyways to go to the store and buy everything he needed.

Hours passed...

"Blaine what do you think?" Blaine was staring blankly at the window just thinking about how he had almost kissed Kurt.

"Blaine?...Blaine!" Blaine looked at David wondering how long he had been standing there just staring out the window. "Uh, yeah that looks great"

"Blaine I know you don't want to be here, nobody does I mean what's the point of setting all this up when tomorrow is just going to get ruined...by us too" David laughed at himself.

"Yeah I know, but no okay let's just finish" Blaine's phone vibrated again, it was from Wes but before he could read it one of the professor passed by.

"No phones in here Mr. uh...I'm sorry I don't know your name" The professor looked at Blaine with a confused face.

"But professor we're on vacation" Blaine just stared at his phone wanting to read the text but he took the phone away.

"Yes I know, but you guys need to get to work you guys only have 3 hours left and all you have done is pick out colors! So when you guys are finish you may come to my office and get your phone back" The professor looked at David for a moment who was just standing there. "Carry on" Blaine sighed has he saw the professor walk away.

"We have not been only picking out colors, we also picked out the food! anyway... who was it?" David said while patting Blaines arm.

"It was Wes, don't know what he wanted though probably to say Happy New Year, he's supposed to be back tomorrow" David and Blaine just gave each other a glance.

3 hours passed...

Blaine went into Kurts bedroom but was upset that he didn't find him in there. He decided to go to his room and there he was. Blaine was so focused on Kurt has he saw him there smiling that he almost didn't notice all the candles and the music playing.

"Hey, what's all this?" Blaine walked across the room to Kurt.

"Just a simple thank you for breakfast this morning and for everything" Kurt signal Blaine to sit down.

"A simple thank you? This is amazing" Blaine noticed the song that came on it was "So Close" by Jon Mclaughlin. Kurt saw Blaines reaction to the song.

"Oh sorry it's on shuffle" Kurt got up to go and change it but Blaine grabbed his hand.

"No leave it" Blaine grabbed Kurts other hand and placed it on his shoulder, while he placed his on Kurt waist. They started dancing very slowly with their heads leaned in together. Kurt gave Blaine a kiss on his cheek whispering.

"I love you" Blaine smiled, he moved in closer. Their breath were shacking and as Kurt couldn't take it anymore he leaned in for the kiss, but Blaine looked up

"Wes!" They separated apart. Kurt closed his eyes in disappointment before he turned around to greet Wes.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry" Wes just stood there not sure what he should do.

"What are you doing? You weren't supposed to be back till tomorrow" Blaine asked confused.

"You didn't get my text? I told you that I totally forgot about the party so I came back to help" Wes looked confused. "Oh shit, a teacher has my phone he took it away, I forgot to go and get it, I'll go get it" Blaine sighed

"No let me do that, besides it seems like I interrupted something, sorry" Wes looked at them both before leaving. Kurt wanted the moment back but he knew it was gone for the second time.

"Well I think I'm going to my room"

"But it's 8:15?"

" Yeah,I'm pretty tired from all this shopping and cooking"

"Oh, okay yeah well thank you for all this, you really are the most amazing boyfriend" Blaine smiled has he gave him a kiss on his hand and with that Blaine just watched Kurt leave the room without saying another word.


	9. Love

**Okay so I am nervous about this chapter I mean like I say I'm not a writer so I can't really describe stuff well, but if you like it then you might see more of this I guess , and there are only 1 maybe 2 chapter left just to let you know :)**

* * *

"Oh, okay. Well, thank you for all this. You really are the most amazing boyfriend." Blaine smiled has he kissed Kurt's hand, then watched Kurt leave the room longingly, without saying another word.

Blaine wished Kurt was still in his arms, he hated this feeling of disappointment. It was the same feeling he had had when he was trying to tell Kurt how he felt. This time he refused to let his feelings remain ungratified for that long. Without thinking Blaine hurried to Kurt's room and entered without knocking. Kurt was just standing against the wall looking glumly out the window. He turned as Blaine crossed the room with purpose.

"Blaine what are you do-" Kurt stopped talking has Blaine got closer.

"I'm sorry that this took me forever to do." Blaine slid his hand into Kurt's smooth hair while leaning in and tentatively pushing their lips together. Kurt was surprised by how gentle and sweet Blaine's kiss was, but he wanted more. Blaine pulled his lips away from Kurt's for a moment, resting their foreheads together.

"You have _no_ idea how long I've been wanting to do that," Blaine admitted with a smile. Kurt smiled and pulled on Blaine's jacket, pushing their lips together more forcefully than before. Blaine wanted Kurt more than anything. He pushed Kurt's back against the wall, now letting his tongue get in on the action. Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt would be ready for this, but Kurt's lips parted for him and Blaine slowly deepened the kiss, letting his tongue move into Kurt's mouth briefly before pulling it back. Without breaking the kiss Kurt was leading Blaine towards the bed. The back of Blaine's knees met the edge of the bed and he collapsed onto it with Kurt tumbling on top of him. Kurt began kissing from Blaine's lips down to his neck. Blaine forced himself into a sitting position while Kurt straddled him. Kurt slowly helped Blaine take off his jacket while continuing to kiss him. Blaine grabbed Kurt pulled him onto his back as Blaine crawled on top of him. As Blaine looked down at him, he thought that he had never seen Kurt more beautiful than he was now. His eyes sparkling, cheeks rosy, he was perfect.

"You're beautiful" Blaine whispered with a kiss. Kurt smiled and whispered back, "I love you." He knotted the front of Blaine's shirt in his hand and pulled him down for another kiss. They both knew they shouldn't go any further, no matter how much they wanted it, but before Kurt knew it he was undoing the buttons of Blaine's shirt. Of course, Blaine's hands kept getting in the way, as he was trying to stop Kurt and resist his own temptation.

"Please," Kurt whined. He really didn't know what came over him. Blaine was getting excited and he felt the seam of his own slacks starting to tighten around his crotch. Kurt started lightly kissing from his shoulder to his collarbone, exploring every inch of his upper body. Blaine pushed their bodies closer together kissing Kurt passionately but sweet at the same time. Blaine was sliding his hand down Kurt's back until he was practically cupping Kurt's ass.

Blaine was losing control and he started playing around with the zipper on Kurt's pants, teasing as much as he could, slowly undoing it. Kurt sucked on Blaine neck, he couldn't take the teasing anymore. He softly pulled Blaine hair. They both moaned quietly and Blaine pulled away.

"We need to stop," he said assertively, but Kurt kept pulling in closer. Despite Blaine's own comment, he was pushing his hand under Kurt's shirt, feeling every inch of Kurts body. As Kurt slid his hand down to Blaine belt, Blaine reacted.

"We need to slow down," Blaine said running out of breath. They both sat down at the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me," Kurt said, feeling embarrassed.

"Me neither." Blaine stared at Kurt, caressing his cheek with his thumb, he pulled him in for soft kiss. As Blaine let go of Kurt's face, he found his hand and they tangled their fingers while resting their foreheads together. They slowly went back down to the bed while giving each other small, sweet kisses. Of course, between them it could heat up very fast. Blaine sucked on Kurt's bottom lip, making him whimper. Kurt felt Blaine's hand was way too close to his waistband of his jeans for someone who had just said that they should slow down. Kurt rested his hand on Blaines hipbone pushing their bodies closer.

"I think you need to put your shirt back on," Kurt was kissing his neck up to his lips this time. Blaine sighed while smiling "You're right...shit, I'm sorry, you are just to easy to lose control with."

As they sat back up Kurt was zipping up his jeans while Blaine was putting his shirt back on. "Kurt, have you seen-oh shit! I'm so sorry," Blaine and Kurt looked up at Wes, who had just entered the room and was covering his eyes.

"Wes, you can look, we weren't doing anything." Wes looked at Blaine who was buttoning up his shirt with a confused look. At this point he just wanted to get out of there, so he cleared up his throat and said quickly, "Well here's your phone, and I'll be going now. Again, I'm so sorry I keep barging in at the wrong times." Wes chuckled nervously has he walked quickly out the door. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and giggled.

"So do you wanna stay the night?" Kurt gave Blaine a hopeful smile.

"I though you'd never ask." Blaine gave Kurt a kiss on his nose.

"Wouldn't it be easier if I just moved in here with you?" Blaine smiled.

Kurt froze for a second. "Why don't you?"

"What, move in? It's a little fast don't you think?''

Kurt laughed, "We're going to be_ roommates_ not going to live together like a couple...oh wait." Kurt smirked as he felt Blaine tilt his chin towards him.

"I would love too." Blaine lightly kissed Kurt's forehead.


	10. New Years

**Okay I'm terrible sorry about how late I'm updating I had a lot of trouble 1. I had trouble having this story edited and 2. Kurt and Blaine they wouldn't do anything! and every time I thought of something they would change the direction...so this chapter, I don't even want to talk about it :| it's probably not bad but I think it sucked x|  
**

* * *

Blaine was alone, putting a picture of him and Kurt that they had taken together recently on the shelf. He took a deep breath and smiled at the picture as he realized that he was done. He felt two arms reach around his waist from behind and a head on his shoulder.

"Hello there. Are you done?" Kurt said as he placed a kiss on his neck

"Yup! All moved in!" Blaine turned around, holding both of Kurt's hands and leaning in for a sweet kiss. They heard a knock on the door and grunted an annoyed "go away," before continuing to kiss Kurt.

Wes slowly peeked in. "Okay, seriously guys? This time I knocked!"

Blaine laughed as Kurt blushed."Sorry," they both said at the same time.

"I just wanted to remind you guys that the New Years party is tonight!" Wes looked back and forth between them for an answer, but Blaine was just staring at Kurt.

"Okay, well I'm going to go to see if they need my help." Wes smirked at Blaine, who was still staring at Kurt. Kurt just nodded and watched Wes leave the room. Once the door closed, Blaine immediately tackled Kurt onto the bed giving him short kisses and whispering "I love you."

Kurt giggled and tried to push Blaine away, but Blaine just started to tickle him.

"No, no, no. Blaine! Stop it!" Kurt laughed while trying to push Blaine's hands away. Kurt knew Blaine's weaknesses, and with the strength he had, tried to switch their positions so that he was on top. He pinned Blaine down and started kissing him, his tongue gently pressing against Blaine's lips. Blaine opened his mouth and let Kurt start French kissing him. Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair and Blaine groaned as Kurt pulled away from him.

"Tease!" Kurt sat on the edge of the bed. Blaine moved to his side, kissing his neck, then moving to his cheek, before finally reaching his soft lips. Kurt couldn't deny that he loved kissing Blaine, he could do it all day long, but they really needed to start getting ready for the New Years party.

"C'mon Blaine, we need to get ready for the party." Blaine hugged Kurt tight to him, so that the boy could not escape his grasp.

"Blaine let me go," Kurt laughed. "We can do this later okay?" Blaine let go. Kurt got up and turned to Blaine, who was still sitting on the bed.

"Okay, okay, fine. Just one last kiss, please?" Blaine gave Kurt his lost puppy eyes. Kurt smiled.

"You don't need to give me your puppy eyes, I love you." Blaine stood up wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"I love you too." They stood there for a while, just resting their foreheads together, enjoying it. Blaine slowly leaned in for a kiss. It was sweet and passionate at the same time. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine neck pushing their bodies up against each other. They both softly moaned as they broke the kiss apart. Blaine moved his hands onto Kurt hips. There was no music, but they slowly started swaying.

"I love kissing you," Blaine smiled. "I had planned to kiss you on New Years, but I couldn't wait that long. Besides, the whole idea of having our first kiss on New Years sounded so cheesy." Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't think I would have liked that idea at all. Then you wouldn't be kissing me now." Kurt pressed their lips together once again, leaving a smile on his face.

"Okay, now I really need to start getting ready." Kurt walked up to his closet.

"But the party doesn't start for another two hours." Blaine watched him pick his outfit.

"I know, but have you seen me get ready?"

"No actually, I haven't had the privilege yet." Kurt smirked at Blaine, who was trying to hide a smile.

"Do we have to go? Why can't we just stay here and make out?" Blaine asked as he walked up to Kurt.

"As flattering that idea sounds, I don't think we have t-" Blaine cut him off with a kiss, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and softly pushing against him. Kurt moaned has Blaine started moving his hands down, grabbing his thighs and lifting him up. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine neck, the kisses quickly becoming more forceful. Blaine opened his mouth as he felt Kurt start trying to slip in his tongue. Blaine backed up to the bed and gently placed Kurt down while kissing his neck. Once Blaine was on top of him, Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine, tugging on his sweater, doing his best to pull it off. Blaine took off his sweater and went back down to give Kurt a kiss, but Kurt pushed him to the side and straddled him. Blaine tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair, pulling his face down for a kiss. Blaine ran his hands under Kurt's shirt, feeling his subtly defined muscles, until he became distracted by Kurt's hand moving to rest between his legs.

"Oh Kurt, now you're just being a tease."

Blaine pushed their bodies against each other, giving Kurt soft kisses on his neck while running his hands along his lower back. Kurt felt himself getting excited, and suddenly it seemed silly that his pants were still on. His zipper was pressing up against his body in a way that was both uncomfortable and stirring. Blaine grabbed Kurt's leg, pulling it around his waist and making their bodies push against each other, a little harder this time. Kurt felt the seam of his slacks tightening around his crotch even more.

"God, Blaine," Kurt let out in a breathless moan. " I... I'm going to need a cold shower." Kurt quickly pushed Blaine away, even as he felt Blaine trying to pull him down.

"I didn't know I turned you on that much." Blaine frowned as he saw Kurt walking towards the bathroom. He jumped off the bed before Kurt opened the bathroom door and pinned him against it.

"Blaine, you got your make out session. Now can we please get ready?" Kurt gave him a kiss on his jaw. Blaine sighed with a smile.

"I'm sorry but, like I said, it's hard to stay in control around you." Blaine pulled him in for a hug.

"Blaine I suggest you let go of me because like _I_ said I need a cold shower, and this is sort of uncomfortable, yet I like it at the same time." Blaine laughed, giving him one last kiss.

"Okay, fine, you take a shower while I get dressed. That way I get to watch you get dressed." Blaine gave him an evil grin and Kurt gave him a look. "And then we'll go," Blaine continued with an innocent smile.

"Oh, and Kurt? Don't wear anything you don't want to get dirty because these New Years party get pretty intense."

"Sure…" Kurt walked into the bathroom with a confused looked.


	11. Nightmare

**Finally! sorry about the latest update ever! school as been horrible and I lost the story for a while! Anyways since I'm not that good at writing making out scenes or whatever, I wanted to change the direction, and yes it is really short only because so you will know that i am still updating but I'm already half way through the next chapter so this time it will be updates faster.**

* * *

There were flashing lights every where, people laughing and falling over furniture. Blaine knew it got out of hand and that tomorrow would be a huge mess. He was trying to find Kurt but it was hard with the huge crowd and it didn't help that he was light weight when it comes to drinking, he sat on the couch to pass some of the dizziness and try to the room something got his attention, it was a tall boy with curly brown hair, he was talking to Kurt, but he notices his hands were on Kurt's hips pushing them against his. He saw Kurt's hand tangle his fingers into the boy's curly hair while pushing their lips together. Blaine knew what he thought he saw, but in the drunken haze, he couldn't be sure. He tried to step closer, to see if that really was his boyfriend with some other guy, his breathing started to increase but as he lifted his foot, he felt himself falling. Suddenly, Blaine hit the floor of his room, and looked up to see Kurt standing next to his bed with a cup of coffee which he left right away on the night stand.

"Are you okay? Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm to help him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just-have a huge headache right now" Blaine tried to stand up but just felt himself falling again before Kurt caught him.

"You need to lay down, c'mon"

As Blaine got under the covers and got comfortable Kurt laid a kiss on his forehead while thumbing his cheek.

"I just came to check up on you, I brought coffee just in case and I'll be back later and until then I just want you to sleep, okay?" Kurt headed for the closet to get his coat and a scarf.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked with a confused look

"I'm going to have lunch with a friend" Kurt wrapped the scarf around him and checked his hair.

"From New Direction?" Blaine heart beat started increasing, "new friends? it can't be" he thought to himself.

"No, they are all busy, I'm going with Nathan" Blaine's eyes widen without Kurt noticing.

"Who's uh Nathan?" Blaine asked with a shaky voice.

"Oh, I met him at the party yesterday, yeah we started talking..." As Kurt kept going Blaine couldn't believe it, a thousand questions were rushing through his mind at once. Was this really happening? Did Kurt cheat on me? Wait, no! Am I jumping to conclusions? Should I ask him? Was my dream real? I don't want to lose his trust. Blaine what are you doing? He loves you, stop questioning him. Blaine re-focused on Kurt as he realized he was still talking.

"Sounds great! Yeah, making new friends...does he uh have brown curly hair?" Blaine gulped

"Yeah, do you know him?" "Oh no I was just taking a guess"

"Oh, Are you okay? You seem shaky" Kurt looked at Blaine through the mirror.

"Yeah I'm fine just-I need some rest'' Kurt walked up to the side of the bed and took Blaine's chin kissing him softly on the lips

"I love you" he smiled as he pulled away

"Love you too" Blaine smiled hoping it was convincing enough for Kurt.

"Remember classes start again in two days" Kurt got up got his cellphone and walk toward the door

"Yeah I know, and I'll see less of you because we don't have classes together so thanks for reminding me" Blaine was about to say something else when Kurt phone ringed.

"Oh that's Nathan he's waiting outside, I have to go, I'll see you later Blaine" and just with that Blaine saw Kurt out the door and he was feeling more insecure than ever.

"What am I doing? Nathan is probably not even gay" Blaine chuckled at himself releasing some of his worries. Blaine grabbed his phone as he wanted to text Kurt, but would that make him seem to possessive? Blaine just left his phone on the night stand while trying to fall asleep, them more he slept the faster Kurt would get back.


	12. Friendly Date

As Blaine fell asleep, Kurt knew that something was on the boy's mind, but he decided to not to worry about it until he got back. Nathan was waiting for him outside, standing next to his car.

"Hey! Sorry I took long, I was just making sure that Blaine was feeling better." Kurt got in the car as Nathan rushed into the drivers seat.

"Oh, you should have told me! I would have given you time, or helped you with Blaine. Is he feeling better at least?" Nathan asked as he turned on the car.

"Yeah, he just fell asleep. So, anyways, where are we going to eat?" Kurt got comfortable in his seat and turned to face Nathan.

"Well, it was sort of a surprise, but there's nothing really special about it. We're going to my mom's restaurant. I figured, why not? And maybe you could meet her!" Nathan smiled.

"Meet her? Your mom?" Kurt bit his lip.

"Yeah why, are you-are you nervous, or something?" Nathan tried to focus on the road in front of him.

"Well yeah, she's your _mom_. I mean, first impressions are everything, right?" Kurt blushed a little as Nathan took his hand.

"Hey, she's going to _love_ you." He squeezed Kurt's hand before letting it go. They drove into the parking lot, and Nathan rushed to open the door to the restaurant to let Kurt in first. As they waited to be seated, Kurt saw a woman walking their way. She had brown eyes and beautiful curly hair. Kurt's eyes widened as she moved towards them.

"Hey honey, how are you?" She kissed Nathan's cheek.

"Mom, this is my friend Kurt. Kurt, this is my mother-"

"Alice." Kurt shook her hand as she smiled warmly at him.

"Kurt, it's so nice to finally meet you! Nathan as told me so much about you."

Kurt looked up at him. Nathan cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, anyways, we would like a table for two, please," Nathan smiled nervously at his mom.

"Of course!" Kurt walked behind them as she led them to their table, and handed them their menus.  
"I'll send a waiter over to get your drink orders." She pet Nathan's hair, giving Kurt a smile before leaving.

"So, what do you feel like eating today?" Nathan glanced at Kurt over his menu as he saw a waitress approach their table.

"May I take your drink orders?" The waitress took out a pen and a small note pad, waiting for their answers.

"Yes, I would like a…coke, please." Nathan looked at Kurt to see his answer.

"Water for me please-" Nathan raised an eyebrow as the waitress wrote Kurt's order down.

"Water? Are you sure you don't want anything else? Just make that two cokes." The waitress nodded. "Thanks"

"Are you gentlemen ready to order or would you like me to bring your drinks first? Nathan looked at Kurt for an answer, but Kurt was still looking perplexedly at his menu.

"We'll just take two plates of spaghetti." They handed their menus to the waitress as she walked away, coming back soon with their drinks.

"I hope my order was okay with you."

"No, yes absolutely. Spaghetti sounds great right now." Kurt smiled at Nathan and he saw Nathan turn pink.

"After this we should go get some frozen yogurt for dessert-unless you want to get to Blaine to see if he is getting better." Nathan bit his lip wondering what was going on in Kurt's mind.

"We could get frozen yogurt, then check up on Blaine later," Kurt smiled. Nathan got comfortable in his seat a waitress put their plates in front of them.

"Enjoy!" The waitress walked away.

"Thanks again for inviting me to lunch. I needed to get out of Dalton." Kurt smiled in gratitude as he picked up his fork.

"Oh, no problem. Besides, I hear you're having some trouble in your classes. Maybe we could meet privately and I could tutor you?" Nathan suggested as he began eating. They sat there in silence for a while eating, beginning to talk after a few minutes about school, friends, or their pasts. Nathan had lost track of time when his mom moved toward them.

"Nathan shouldn't you be headed back to Dalton? You know I don't like it when you drive in the dark." Both boys looked a bit shocked at how the time had flown by.

"Well I guess we should skip the frozen yogurt and get going." Nathan stood up touching his stomach to say he was full.

"Thank you again for lunch! It was delicious Mrs.-" "James" He took her hand.

"I can't believe I never told you my last name!" Nathan chuckled, embarrassed and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks mom. I'll call you when I get back to Dalton." Nathan showed Kurt to the door while giving his mom a wave.

"So did you enjoy dinner?" Nathan smiled at Kurt.

"Yes, thank you." Kurt bit his lip. "I just feel a little guilty for leaving Blaine, I should have been taking care of him." Nathan took Kurt's hand once again.

"Hey, he's fine! Besides, you said he was falling asleep when you left. Either way, if he needed you while you were gone just blame it on me, it's my fault for keeping you late." Nathan chuckled as he saw Kurt smile.

"Ready to go?" Kurt nodded in reply. Nathan drove carefully out of the parking lot as they went back to Dalton. They started talking again and Kurt realize how much he missed his friends. He hadn't had a good, long conversation like this since he ran into Rachel and Finn at the mall. Kurt felt his pocket vibrate with a text from Blaine.

"_I love you"_ Kurt smiled at the message but he didn't respond, since they were driving into the Dalton parking lot.

"We're here already?" Kurt looked surprised.

"Yes, time flies when we're together" Nathan laughed as he got out of his car to help Kurt out.

"You can go to your room, you don't need to walk me to my room" Kurt made a little skip in his walk as he saw his door near.

"Well we are almost there, but alright-" Nathan just looked into Kurt eyes, moving one step closer to him.

"Thank you for lunch again. Your mom is really nice." Kurt didn't seem to notice how small the distance between them was.

Blaine walked out of the bathroom after his shower, still sleepy. He froze, hearing voices coming from the hallway. Blaine slowly opened the door and peeked through the crack, seeing Kurt and Nathan standing so close together and talking. Blaine bit his lip, not knowing what to do. He trusted Kurt, but still felt a surge of jealousy, and didn't know what to do.

"Well, I should go see how Blaine is doing." Kurt said, laying his hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"Take care." Blaine sighed, not knowing why he'd been so worried, until he saw Nathan lean in and kiss Kurt's cheek. Blaine's eyes opened wide and he covered his mouth to quiet his gasp. He closed the door and ran back to his bed.

Kurt blushed, surprised by Nathan's action.

"Goodnight Nathan." Kurt smiled as he slowly walked back to his room, opening the door to see Blaine lying in the bed, asleep. Kurt sighed; he was hoping that he would be awake. He decided to take a shower then head off to bed, so he grabbed his pajamas and headed to the bathroom. Blaine opened his eyes, seeing that it was safe to get up, he lay on his back, not knowing how to react the next day, as his eyes got heavier, he whispered to himself, "I can't lose you, Kurt."


	13. Trust?

**Yes, I am the worst person ever to not upload bla bla bla...yes I am writing it and finishing it, and thank you for the readers who still are reading this I'm more than surprised and hope you like it where it's going I guess :x**

* * *

Blaine woke up to the comfortably warm feeling of Kurt laying beside him with his head on Blaine's arm, hugging his body tightly. Kurt was pulled out of his sleep by Blaine's movement and his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning beautiful," Blaine whispered.

Kurt giggled. "Morning Blaine," he replied. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head. "Are you feeling better?" Kurt asked as he looked down at Blaine gently.

"Yeah, I feel way better." Blaine sat up to meet Kurt's eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to take care of you yesterday." Kurt said, filled with guilt.

"Oh no, it's fine! How did it go? Your lunch with Nathan, I mean." Blaine asked, forcing himself to unclench his suddenly tight jaw.

"It was great! We ate lunch at his mom restaurant and we were going to go get frozen yogurt but time just flew by and I wanted to come back to you." Kurt cupped Blaine cheek, kissing his forehead. Blaine bit his lip. He wasn't sure if he should tell Kurt about yesterday considering that he wasn't supposed to be watching.

"So tomorrow school finally starts." Kurt mentioned. School had been the last thing on Blaine's mind, and it pained him to think about it as he took Kurt's hand in his own.

"I'm going to miss you. We're going to have so much less time together!" Blaine whined as he kissed Kurt's hand

"Don't worry Blaine, I'll make time for us no matter what…" Blaine was worried by how Kurt trailed off, and gave Kurt a curious look, asking him to continue.

"Well, it's just, you know how I'm doing in my classes… I may need tutoring and Nathan offered to help. I hope that's okay with you." Kurt looked at Blaine through worried eyes. He knew something was bothering Blaine that the boy wouldn't tell him about.

"Oh, well I guess that's fine," Blaine responded hesitantly. "I mean I could tutor you, too."

"Blaine, we don't have any of the same classes."

"True." Blaine sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean if you have a problem with Nathan, I could stop seeing him." Kurt titled his head.

"No, I'm fine, really. Besides, you don't really hang out with the Warblers other than when they need help with French or fashion advice. So now you have a friend here at Dalton! I know that your friendships with the New Directions haven't been the same since you transferred. " Blaine gave a supportive smile.

"If you say so…" Kurt looked at Blaine thoughtfully. "You're not getting jealous, are you?"

Blaine closed his eyes, wishing that he hadn't brought that up. "I'm not jealous! I'm just…you know…" Kurt could see that this conversation was serious.

"Don't you trust me?" Kurt took his hand out of Blaine's.

"Of course I do! I just don't trust him!" Blaine looked down, not wanting to meet Kurt's gaze.

"Him? But that doesn't matter if you trust me, Blaine." Blaine got out of bed and paced across the room.

"I don't want to talk about it Kurt! I trust you, but if he does something to you-"

"What?" Kurt stared at Blaine wondering what was going through his mind. Had he seen what happened yesterday? When Nathan kissed him on the cheek? But that didn't mean anything! Kurt got out of bed and walked up to Blaine.

"What is going on with you, Blaine?" Kurt demanded.

Blaine was conflicted. Should he tell Kurt what he'd seen? He didn't want this to turn into a fight, but-he heard his phone vibrate on the table and turned quickly to get it.

Kurt just stood there contemplating what could really be bothering Blaine, since he couldn't make out who Blaine was speaking to. Blaine hung up and turned around to face Kurt, then quickly walked to grab some clothes to change.

"I have to go, Nick and Jeff need my help for auditions tomorrow." Blaine was relieved that he had an excuse to get out of this, but he knew Kurt would be upset. As he was changing clothes, Kurt folded his arms in front of his chest.

"We're not done here Blaine, something is bothering you, and-"

"I'm sorry Kurt," Blaine said, tying his shoes. "We'll talk about it later, I promise."

"But this is our last full day together!" Blaine could hear the sadness in Kurt's voice.

"I'm sorry. I'll be back in an hour or two, I promise." Blaine grabbed his phone and started to walk towards the door, Kurt walked up behind him, spun him around, and kissed him hard. As they separated, Kurt saw Blaine's surprise.

"I love you, just don't forget that, alright?" Kurt straightened out Blaine's jacket and stepped back. Blaine just nodded and walked out the door.

Kurt looked blankly at the door, not sure what to do. He went to get his phone and saw that he had 1 missed called from Nathan. He was hesitant to call back, but as he didn't have anyone else to talk to, he decided to.

"Hello?"

"Nathan…" Nathan could just tell something was up from Kurt's nervous voice.

"No, you don't have to really- I...what? but I-" Kurt hung up with a giggle, feeling guilty for what had just happen with Blaine. He heard a knock and opened it to see Nathan with a bag full of junk food.

"That was a little too fast Nathan." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Well you just seemed upset, so I ran here. I know we're barely friends, but you're just different from everyone else at this school." Kurt wondered what he meant by that as Nathan walked in and settled on the floor.

"So would you like me to tell me what's going on? Or is it too personal? I don't mind, it's your choice, but whatever it is, I'm here for you." Nathan took out a little carton of ice cream and handed it to Kurt. Kurt smiled as he took it and sat down, though his mind was still caught on Blaine, wondering when he would comeback and if it would be the best for him to come back with Nathan in the room. For some reason, though, when he was with Nathan it seemed as if he had nothing to worry about, he just lost track of time.


	14. Bad Time

"Jeff, you sound perfectly fine" Nick told him as Jeff wanted to start singing again for practice. "Nick, you sound better than me, I'm glad I'm not auditioning against you" Blaine laughed as the two boys started arguing a little, his laugh stopped when the both boys looked at him at the same time. He looked at his phone and he noticed that more than 3 hours had passed "Shit" he whispered to himself.

"Look guys, I need to go but you guys sound amazing, I swear you will totally get the parts" Blaine gave them pats on the back and a smile to give them confident. As he walked back to his dorm he could still here Nick and Jeff practicing, which made him smile a bit he hasn't hanged out with the warbler since-well since he got together with Kurt. As he saw his door coming near he stopped walking. He decided to sit down next to his door to think for awhile on what to say Kurt, he caught himself smiling as he heard Kurt's laughs which he hasn't heard in awhile. He started hearing something though which he wish he didn't.

"Nathan stop!-ahh' Blaine was afraid to open the door but he had to. He slowly looked through a crack and saw Nathan he was on top of Kurt , he was holding Kurt's hands over his head-Blaine got up and slowly walked away scared to look further even though he wasn't sure on what he just saw. He decided to go back to Nick and Jeff and helped them some more. As he walked away he felt his heart beating so hard, he was scared and nervous at the same time. He didn't know what to do he tried to call himself down, if he knew that he trusted Kurt than he should just calm down but he couldn't he started to feel his hands shake but as soon as he saw Jeff from the corner he forced himself to at least act calm.

"Hey guys! Still need help?" Nick and Jeff looked surprised and could see something was wrong, they looked at each other trying to figure out what to do but they knew Blaine too well to not bring it up right away and let Blaine relax a little first before getting into it.

"Nathan, stop-please!" Kurt kept laughing trying to push him off Nathan could tell he really meant it though so he got off lying next to him.

"Sorry, I told you I'd make you laugh one way or another" Nathan let out another chuckle before taking Kurts hand looking at him.

"No, it's okay. I needed to laugh, I haven't laughed in a while'' Kurt smiled at Nathan and squeezed his hand "Thank you for being here, this whole-well little thing with Blaine I don't know it seems like- well I honestly have no idea what's going on , Blaine left to help Nick and Jeff for their auditions right before we even got a chance to get into it"

"Oh-well do you have any idea what it could be?" Nathan turned completely to face Kurt petting his hair gently. Kurt relaxed to the feeling. "mmh" Kurt knew it had something to do with Nathan but he didn't want to bring it up at all, how could Nathan be the problem anyways. "I can't think of anything" Kurt cleared his throat taking a deep breathe "I'm tired…of nothing" Kurt chuckled softly. Nathan kissed Kurt's cheek softly pulling away and getting up

"Are you leaving?" Kurt said tiredly holding himself up by his elbows.

"Yeah, besides you need to rest and I'm sure Blaine wouldn't be too happy if he saw me here" Nathan started cleaning up all the mess they made with all the food.

"Wait-why wouldn't he want you here? Kurt fell back onto the bed waiting for an answer.

"I meant me here and you asleep, god knows what can go through his mind" Nathan chuckled, walked back to Kurt and put a pillow under his head. "There you go" Nathan softly kissed Kurt's forehead before he fell asleep. He grabbed the bag with trash in it and left quietly out of the room, took one last glance at him before leaving. He heard someone walking down the hall he can only imagine it was Blaine since he heard some boys singing, he decided to walk fast before they caught him coming out of Kurt's room.

"Look guys I know you know me well enough to know when something is wrong but just –not right now, alright?" Blaine actually gave them a hugged as he pulled away he only gave them a small smile and they knew what it meant.

"We're your friends-" started Nick " We understand, don't worry alright?" Jeff gave him a pat on the shoulder. " Everything is going to get better" Nick finished the sentenced and smiled at him as he nudged Jeff so they could leave and leave Blaine alone.

"Thanks guys and both of you are going to nail that audition tomorrow" Blaine gave them a small smirk as they decided to leave, he took a deep breath before going inside not knowing what to find, as he saw Kurt asleep he was a little relieved but upset. He walked up to the bed, he didn't want to bother him at all he looked tired and somewhat stressed. Blaine decided to just crash at Wes room. He kissed Kurt gently on his forehead before putting a blanket over him.

"I'm sorry" Blaine whispered and sighed as he was headed toward the door. He closed the door behind him finding someone standing right in front of him. It was boy a little taller than Kurt with curly hair and brown eyes.

"We need to talk" He said.

* * *

Okay, this time I really need your guys help as you can see I'm terrible at updating so I need to even know if I should keep trying, does anybody actually want me to finish this story?


	15. Meeting Up

So yeah, another chapter... :| I'm really losing the touch of it but yeah

* * *

Nathan backed away a little leaving Blaine some space between him and the closed door.

"What do you mean we need to talk?" Blaine looked up at him with a look of disbelief, trying to walk away from him to go to Wes room so he could get some sleep since tomorrow they had to start school again. Nathan grabbed his arm so he would stop but by Blaine surprise it wasn't an aggressive grab it was soft. As soon as Blaine gave him a look Nathan let go but still looked calm.

"Look I don't know what's going between you and Kurt but-" "Why does it matter to you? You are obviously not making it easier" For some reason Blaine just had this rage inside of him. He knows nothing about Nathan or his intentions with Kurt yet somehow he just wanted him to leave them alone.

"Blaine I'm sorry I didn't think I was doing any wrong-" "Just stop it-okay?" Blaine wanted to calm down he didn't want to say anything wrong when he didn't even know anything about the situation.

"I'm not talking to you about anything" Blaine just walked into Wes's room but Nathan stayed in place, as soon as Blaine closed the door behind him he saw David and Wes getting ready to bed. They both looked at him with confusion.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I – um" Blaine looked down at the floor then gave the couch a glance. Wes and David looked at each other but just nodded at Blaine. David gave him a pillow and a blanket "Is this the wrong time to ask?" Blaine gave David a look but he just nodded, he didn't want to take it out on David and Wes they had nothing to do with it.

Kurt woke up way before his alarm had even rung not surprised that Blaine wasn't right next to him, he straighten out his tie in front of the mirror, he felt nervous not even about going back to classes just the fact that something was bothering Blaine and he couldn't figure out what. Kurt didn't want to stay in his room anymore, he grabbed his Marc Jacobs Bag and grabbed his phone and left the room. He walked around the campus to waste time before he had to go to class, he saw Nathan sitting on a bench reading a book he decided to join him.

"Hey" Kurt sat next to him. "Wanted to say thank you about yesterday"

"Um, sure but I didn't do much really" Nathan smiled at him closing his book. "So, how's your morning going?" Kurt sighed.

"Obviously not so good I -" Kurt's phone vibrated, it was a text from Blaine.

"What is it?" Nathan looked at Kurt "It's a text from Blaine, he wants me to meet him at the library"

"Oh! Well I'll walk with you – I mean I am headed that way anyways" Nathan smiled again lifting up his book "I've read this book about 3 times already anyways"

"Yeah, okay thanks" Kurt got up and started walking first towards the library.

Blaine was pacing around until he saw Kurt coming in through the door, he took a deep breath and took one step forward until he saw Nathan behind him, he stood there and waited till Kurt walked towards him. Nathan said something to Kurt and walked away.

"Hey, Blaine" Kurt gave him a hug but as soon as they separated he didn't know what to say.

"Okay, I'll obviously talk first, I'm sorry about yesterday, Kurt I just-" "Sorry for interrupting, Kurt I'll see later today if you need help okay?" Nathan pointed at Kurt and walked away as Kurt just gave him a nod. Blaine just swallowed what he really wanted to say.

"Blaine, you were saying?" "Uh- nothing, I mean just you know I'm here if you need me, okay?" Blaine gave Kurt a small smile

"Of course Blaine, but I know you're not telling me something and I kind of got the feeling it has to do with Nathan, am I right?" Blaine gulped and sighed looking down.

"Blaine, I really don't know why you have a problem with him or what's going through your mind so you're going to have to tell me so we can just move on from this"

"I just don't like how he acts around you!" Blaine heard a shush from the librarian. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why I made us meet here, cmon" Blaine took Kurt from his arm leading them outside.

"Okay, I'm just not comfortable how he acts around you" Kurt couldn't help but be confused.

"Well what do you mean?" What confused Kurt the most is where has Blaine seen them together?

" I – just how he gets so close to you" Blaine shuffle his feet.

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment. "Wait, you don't think something is going between me and Nathan do you?"

"No! I mean, I trust you I just don't trust him" Blaine looked at Kurt

"Well, I mean – he has done nothing wrong but helped me-"

"You mean like when he was on you yesterday?" Blaine froze he didn't mean to say that, he was perfectly fine it just slipped out.

"Excuse me?" Kurt said shocked, and got a little frustrated once he heard the bell to get to their first class.


	16. Choices

"Hey – wait! Blaine forget class" Kurt grabbed Blaine by the back of his collar and dragged him to a hallway. "We're talking now" Kurt stood in front of him not losing eye contact.

"Kurt, we have class and it's our first day-" Blaine tried to even look away but Kurt had him stuck

"Blaine, just say whatever you want to say. I want to fix this now" Blaine was trying to say calm to not lash out because he even knew that he knew nothing of the situation

"Look I just saw you two, okay? When he kissed you on the cheek, and the other day when you two were in out room-" Kurt groaned and took one step back

"Blaine, Nathan is my friend and how you could even think that I would do that? Do you have any trust in me?"

"Stop! Don't- Kurt I trust you with everything and that's why I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want you to think that at all, and also because I know that I don't know the entire story but you can't blame for feeling jealous" Kurt licked his lips

"Jealous?" Kurt heard footsteps coming down the hall that looked like they were coming from teachers. Kurt grabbed Blaine again by the arm and went to the nearest bathroom. He took a deep breath "Go on"

"Look Kurt, I'm sorry- but I'm pretty sure Nathan likes you, and I do trust you but I don't like him being around you all the time. The way he looks at you, the way he gets close to you and you don't seem that bothered by it" Blaine bit his lip and looked at the floor. Kurt sighed he softly rested his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"Blaine, look at me" he pushed Blaine's chin up slowly "I'm sorry that you've been so- conflicted and I guess it's just that I don't really have friends here" he slid his hands down to hold Blaine's "but I won't even use that as an excuse, you come first okay? And if me hanging out with Nathan really bothers you that's fine, but you also need to realize that nothing will happen" Kurt didn't know how to really put it in words, he could see Blaine's problem but that shouldn't really mean that he should stop hanging out with Nathan he has been nothing but helpful to him...

* * *

**So! like a million times before I am a crappy writer and updater so honestly I don't think i should keep going :| most of you have forgotten and probably not interested so I'm very sorry.**


	17. Truth

"Kurt- I really don't want to make this a problem but I really don't like Nathan, he may be nice but maybe that's his plan, just-" Blaine and Kurt both looked at the door and saw Nathan standing frozen just like them.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry if I - interrupted something" Nathan walked closer to them. "So guys fixed things up?" Kurt saw from the corner of his eye Blaine fisting his hand.

"I have to get to class, Kurt I'll talk to you later" Blaine picked up his bag and gave Kurt a smirk, Kurt grabbed his arm pulled him back and kissed his cheek slowly "Please don't forget what I said to you, you come first" Kurt whispered in his ear. Blaine gave him a small smile "I love you, Kurt" even though he didn't feel comfortable in front of Nathan, he pressed his lips against Kurt's. Nathan clenched his teeth a little.

"See you later, Blaine" Kurt turned to the sinks

"Are you okay?" Nathan walked up to the sinks and jumped to sit on them.

"Yes- no, not really- I don't know…Blaine seems to have a – bit of a problem with you" Kurt cleared his throat

"Really? Why?" Nathan looked at Kurt attentively

"He seems to think that you- maybe have…an interest in me" Kurt looked away. Nathan stood there frozen not sure what to say

'Well…" Nathan jumped off the sink, took a deep breath

"He is not completely wrong-" Nathan took a step back not sure how Kurt would react. Kurt looked at his reflection in the mirror, he didn't even know how to react to this piece of news.

"Well- what do you mean 'not completely wrong'?" Nathan stiffened but then just relaxed.

"Okay, well the first day I saw you come into this school, you caught my attention right away" Nathan started walking around the bathroom almost in circles around Kurt. "I've been…observing you I guess, you are one interesting person Kurt, I figured that at this New Year's party I would get my chance to talk to you" Nathan stopped shuffled his feet a little "But as soon as I heard that you got with Blaine I knew this was going to be a challenge and I took it" Nathan smirked at himself.

"So this is a game to you?" Kurt just stood there waiting for an answer

"Well yeah, I really like you Kurt, and I do mean it, you are intelligent obviously with a sense of style and there's just something about you – different that I can't really grasp, of course Blaine on the other hand has that innocence, vulnerability yet he doesn't show it which makes him..hot" Kurt shot a look at Nathan

"So all this being nice to me was to get close to Blaine?"

"Yes and no, at first it was to get you but now it's Blaine I guess" Nathan bit his lip "But look Kurt, you've grown on me more as a friend and as much as I just want Blaine you've somehow just-"

"Wait, you're saying that you were going to break Blaine and I so you can be with- well with whoever you got? But because I'm more of a friend to you know you can't do it?" Kurt just didn't know how to process this, Nathan stood in front of Kurt

"Sadly yes, I know that I'm more confusing to take Kurt, but because I just told you all this I don't know what to do, you can obviously be very sneaky if you will and I'm sure one way or another you will get me back, but hey-" Kurt got his bag and started heading out the door.

"Listen Nathan, you are making no sense right now and since you told me all this what are you going to do now? But thanks for clarifying that you were the problem between Blaine and I, but also thank you for being there" Kurt walked out of the bathroom not even caring if he didn't let Nathan finish, he heard the bell ring. Did a class period already pass? Most importantly now what was he going to do about Nathan, he didn't technically do anything wrong he actually helped him, and he just told him the truth about what his intentions were with him and Blaine but he is his only friend at Dalton.

Shouldn't it just make Nathan more vulnerable the fact that he told him the truth? Kurt walked back to his room to pick up his books for his next class and decided to deal with all this later.

* * *

**To be honest I have no idea what I just wrote, it's 3am so don't blame if it sucks!**


	18. Fixed

The day finally ended and Kurt rushed to his room to relax, he took off his blazer and shoes as soon as he sat down on his bed he heard a knock on the door, he knew it couldn't be Blaine since they shared the room so he figured it was Nathan.

"Go away!" Kurt loosened his tie and unbuttoned his cuffs; he heard the door open and let out a sigh. "Kurt, it's me Blaine" Blaine closed the door behind him,

"Blaine why would you knock this is your room too" Kurt stood up just staring at Blaine walking closer to him.

"Yeah, I know but I didn't want to bother you so-" They both sat down on the bed.

"So what happened after I left- between you and Nathan" Blaine wasn't sure if I was too soon to bring it up

"Oh that, well – it's complicated" Kurt got up to hang his blazer which he had left on his chair

"He didn't do anything, did he?" Kurt turned around to face him

"No! no, we just talked and he confessed about – stuff" Kurt went back to sit on the bed

"Could we not talk about it- at least not right now? I have some homework and I'm sure you do too" Blaine quickly grabbed Kurt's hand.

"We are okay, right?" Blaine looked at their hands then back at Kurt meeting his eyes. Kurt gave Blaine a soft smile with a small nod.

"Yeah, we are – it was all just a small misunderstanding" Kurt's smile grew and leaned forward to kiss Blaine almost lying on top of him. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist moving him back without separating their lips. He pressed Kurt's back onto the bed, they both smiled at each other.

"We should get started on our homework" Blaine rolled of the bed looking for his bag, he took out his book and spread them on the bed

"Do you need help in anything?" Blaine looked at Kurt shuffling through his bag.

"I actually don't have homework, it seems I finished it in class" Kurt surprised himself.

"I guess I really just wanted to come back and rest" Kurt sat next to Blaine leaning on his shoulder.

"Well then maybe you could help me in my homework" Blaine smiled at Kurt. "But we don't have any classes together"

"True, doesn't mean you can't help me though, besides I need motivation to actually finish" Kurt looked at Blaine and chuckled softly. Kurt moved across the bed to lay in front of him.

"And what kind of motivation would this be?" Kurt stretched his entire body. Blaine just stared. " I was thinking each time I finish an assignment...make out session for about 10 minutes?" Blaine blushed waiting to see Kurt's answer.

"5 minutes" Blaine moaned "Only 5?"

"Blaine you need to finish your homework which is more important-" Blaine leaned down across his books giving Kurt a long kiss.

"If I finish my entire homework how long will I get?" Kurt almost ran out of breath from the kiss.

"Blaine just finish your homework and we'll see" Kurt pushed him back smiling at him.

"I'm going to take a shower and change" Kurt jumped off the bed and he noticed his phone light up. It was Nathan.

"Are you okay?" Kurt ignored the call.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Kurt smirked at Blaine before going into the bathroom. Blaine heard a knock at the door, he seems a bit confused since they were both in the room. Blaine walked to open the door.

"Hey, Blaine" Blaine clenched his teeth.

"Nathan, can I help you with something?" Blaine tried to stay calm.

"Yeah, is Kurt here? I've been calling him and sending him txt-"

"He's in the bathroom taking a shower right now and his schedule seems pretty busy after that" Nathan looked at Blaine head to tows.

"Yeah, I bet it is"

"Look, could you just stop going after Kurt or pretty much just stop whatever you are doing?

"Going after Kurt?" Kurt is more of a friend…" Nathan took a step closer to Blaine

"He's not the one I'm after" Nathan winked at Blaine.

"What are you even saying?" Blaine took a step back. Nathan stood there speechless.

"Exactly my point! Kurt did something to me, he-he just did something okay, he changed me. At this point I would have had Kurt wrapped around my finger by now, but he-"

"Good bye, Nathan" Blaine shut the door in his face, he took a deep breath and walked back to the bed.

"Hey, who was that?" Kurt came out of the bathroom with his hair dripping wet. Blaine gulped.

"It was just Nick, just checking up on me" Blaine smirked, flushing red. Kurt chuckled seeing the color of his face change.

"Right, well get your homework done if you want to spend some time with me" Kurt kissed his cheek.

Blaine smiled at Kurt as he walked away, he didn't even think of Nathan or what he said, he sat on the bed getting started on his homework smiling at Kurt who was across of him reading a book.

* * *

**How's it going, any good? crappy? how's Nathan? confusing? do you guys have any opinion on his character? what don't you like etc? Please, anything helps!**


	19. Lunch

Kurt was on his way to meet Blaine, they had a free period and they decided to grab something to eat and walk back to campus. On his way to meet Blaine at the parking lot he felt someone grab his arm and pulled him around the corner.

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a bit? Kurt was spun around and saw Nathan and another boy standing right next to him, he had light green eyes and his hair was light brown. He looked at him for a moment then back at Nathan.

"Nathan, not know I have to go meet up with Blaine" Nathan grabbed him again.

"Wait, Kurt this is important, it won't take long- I promise" Kurt was a little surprised when Nathan actually smiled at him. Kurt groaned a little.

"Fine, what is it" Kurt looked at them attentively.

"Well…I wanted you to meet Aaron – my friend" Aaron reached out and shook Kurt's hand.

"His boyfriend - actually" He chuckled. "Aaron Collins, nice to meet you Kurt" He reached over Nathan's shoulders.

"Nathan has been talking about you non-stop" Kurt looked at both of them confused.

"You sure do move on fast" Nathan looked down and smirked a little embarrassed at Kurt's comment. Kurt still didn't know what this meant.

"Well I really have to go now and go meet Blaine for lunch…but uh-I'll talk to you soon?" Kurt slowly started to walk backwards.

"Well hey why don't we all have lunch together? We were planning on going to my mother's restaurant" Nathan looked at Kurt with a little hope.

"No it's okay, I mean me and Blaine had our own plans so, but thanks anyways- maybe some other time" They both looked at Kurt with an understanding.

"Okay, well we'll wait for a little while in my car if you change your mind Kurt" Kurt looked at his phone to check the time.

"Well It was nice meeting you Aaron, and I'll talk to you soon Nathan" Kurt gave him a little wave and turned around walking towards the parking lot again.

Kurt felt a nice breeze once he got outside, he saw other student there too but he didn't see Blaine. He decided to wait right next to his car. His phone vibrated he had a new text message.

"Can't make it I'm so sorry, stuck with a teacher I'll make it up to you tonight –B" Kurt sighed at the text, he didn't know how to reply back. Kurt stood for a few seconds. He looked around till he finally found Nathan. He started walking towards them.

"Hey Nathan…I was wondering if I could go anyways, Blaine has stuff to do and-" Nathan chuckled.

"Of course Kurt, no problem" He opened the door for Kurt. The ride to the restaurant was rather quiet with just music in the background, it wasn't until they got their and were eating that they started talking about their new classes, music, and just themselves. Kurt forgot how fun it was to hang out with Nathan and Kurt found out that Aaron had an a little bit more interest in fashion so there would always be something to discuss there. They rushed out of the restaurant noticing that they were almost late to class.

"We're not going to make it" Kurt said looking for his phone.

"Relax Kurt, yes we are" Nathan drove as careful as he good but yet as fast as he could. He kept making sharp turns.

"Jeez, Nathan slow down before we crash" Aaron said holding onto his seatbelt. Kurt groaned and started to call Blaine, it went to his straight to his voice mail.

"Who are you calling?" Aaron looked at Kurt through the mirror.

"I was calling Blaine-" Everybody shifted to the right, Kurt slid right across from where he was. "Nathan!" Kurt and Aaron both yelled.

"Hey, you're the ones who are worried of getting there late" Aaron just rolled his eyes at him.

"Why were you calling Blaine?" Kurt stared at his phone for a second.

"I don't know – I guess I'm just use to calling Blaine in any type of situation, it went to voice mail anyways" Kurt smirked at himself. Kurt almost hit the front seat if it wasn't for his foot that was stuck under it already.

"See we made it! Everyone in one piece with….3 minutes to get to class" Nathan smiled at himself. "Everyone's okay right?" Nathan laughed looking at them a bit frozen. They all got out of the car, and Kurt saw Blaine standing at the entrance of the hallway.

"Blaine, what are you doing here? Your class is across campus you're going to be late" Kurt stopped and turned around for a bit.

"Thanks for lunch Nathan, see you guys around" Kurt gave them a smile and turned back to Blaine taking his arm and started walking.

"C'mon you're going to be late"

"You went out with them? Who's the other kid?" Blaine took Kurt's hand and locked their fingers together has they kept walking.

"His name is Aaron, he is Nathan's boyfriend" Kurt kept pulling Blaine to walk faster.

"Boyfriend? But how- I thought - I'm confused" Kurt giggled. They were almost near his classroom.

"I'll explain later, well if there is anything to explain. You better run, you're going to be late, Blaine" Blaine didn't seem to care. He quickly kissed Kurt's lips softly.

"What was that for?" Kurt blushed for cutting him of guard.

"I just wanted to" Blaine smiled. "Oh there's no Warbler practice today, apparently Wes and David are sick, Wes's girlfriend got him sick and he got David sick" Blaine shrugged.

"Well that's good – well not for them obviously but now I get to spend more time with you after school" Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine and nudge their noses together.

"You should really get to class Blaine" Kurt kissed him and sucked a little on Blaine's bottom lip.

"Kurt stop it" Blaine whispered with a gulp. Kurt chuckle softly. Kurt could hear foot steps down the hall, he pulled away right away.

"Mr. Hummel please get to class now and Mr. Anderson you are going to be late for my class, that is if you don't catch up with me" Blaine chuckled a little and nodded at his teacher has he kept walking. "Be there in a sec Mr. Wesson"

"I'll see you later Kurt" Blaine gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and pushed him into his classroom. Kurt walked up to his seat and felt his phone vibrate.

"You owe me a little -B" Kurt chuckled and made a quick replay as his teacher walked in.

"Tonight –K"

* * *

**So this chapter I just wrote it with no direction, hope it wasn't boring!**


	20. Skipping

Kurt walked into the room and saw Blaine asleep with books and papers all around him, Kurt walked lightly trying not to take him.

"Kurt?" Blaine started moving trying not to wrinkle any papers, slowly putting them away and just pushing off his textbooks.

"Shh, just go back to sleep Blaine, I'll be right back" Blaine still wasn't quite focus but he got up and changed into his pj's while Kurt went into the bathroom. Blaine got under the covers drifting back into his sleep. Kurt slowly got out of the bathroom and gently walked across the room to get into bed. Kurt watched Blaine sleep for a few minutes, his face relaxed and calm. Kurt held his hand as he drifted into his sleep.

"Kurt?" Blaine tried moving Kurt to wake him up. Kurt mumbled.

"What Blaine" Kurt rolled over getting comfortable.

"Don't freak out - but we overslept and 2 periods have already passed" Kurt sat up very fast getting lightheaded.

"What? How did we-?" Kurt fell back into bed. "Great"

Blaine chuckled. "Well we don't have to go to class, we could just skip today?"

"That actually sounds perfect, I don't feel like going to class today even if it's the wrong thing to do" Kurt rubbed his forehead. Blaine jumped to sit over the covers.

"So, what would you like to do today?" Kurt giggled a little. "Well for starters I would like to get something to eat" Kurt gets out of bed opening the closet to see what he could wear. Blaine walks behind him wrapping his arms around him.

"We still have to be careful you know, they can't find us just ditching school" Kurt said as he felt Blaine's arms around his waist.

"I've got that covered actually, us Warblers have our ways with the teachers" Blaine smiled into Kurt's shoulder. "Can I take a shower first Kurt? While you pick your outfit for today?"

"Sure, Blaine take a shower while I pick out my outfit and yours" Blaine walks into the bathroom. Kurt hears a knock on the door, he's not sure if he's supposed to answer.

"Blaine? It's us, Nick and Wes" Kurt opens the door

"Blaine is taking a shower but I can-"

"Oh no it's fine we just came by to confirm that everything is fine with the teachers, us Warblers have our ways" Wes smiled at Kurt.

"Yes, I've heard, well thanks guys"

"Oh anything for Blaine, besides it looks like you guys could use a break" Kurt gave them a confused face.

"What do you mean?" Nick blinked a couple of time.

"Oh nothing, is just Blaine has never really missed a day of class unless it was with us so we thought he had planned this-" Wes nudged Nick hard enough to make him stop talking.

"Well we better be off, anyways have fun" Kurt was about to talk but they shut the door. Kurt was left wondering if Blaine had actually planned this, and for what. Today was no day special, maybe it was just to catch a break. Kurt shrugged it off and walked back to the closet at the corner of his eye he saw Blaine walking out dripping wet, he felt his cheeks flush red.

"Will you ever come out of the shower dry?" Kurt took his clothes and walked into the bathroom. "My turn"

Blaine smirked looking at the clothes Kurt had picked out for him. Blaine opened Itunes on Kurt's laptop and first that started playing was West Side Story.

"Sure, why not" Blaine starting humming along to the songs. He looked at himself in the mirror fixing his hair and straightening out his clothes. Kurt walked out fully clothed and ready. He smiled at Blaine.

"Like what I picked out?" Blaine chuckled

"It's not bad at all" Blaine fixed his collar one more time. "Ready?" Kurt nodded.

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble?" Blaine took his hand.

"Trust me, we'll be fine" He shut the door behind them and started walking to the parking lot.

* * *

Honesty I haven't written anything at all for a year if you could say because I can't anymore, ideas that I had left my head and sigh I don't know what I'm going to do with this.


End file.
